


coffee with a shot of tolerance

by silverstaineddreams



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Oh also, ace laurens, also past james/alex but only bc he's dated everybody what a hoe, elizamaria, happy valentine's day, jeffmads - Freeform, this is terrible im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstaineddreams/pseuds/silverstaineddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me, do you make it a habit of standing outside of dimly lit establishments on Valentine’s Day?”</p>
<p>“Not particularly, but if I’m lucky enough to come across you the first time, I just might.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee with a shot of tolerance

John Laurens was not a fan of Valentine’s Day.

The wholly commercial so-called ‘day of love’ held no appeal to him, and the mere redeeming factor was the half-off chocolates that were his award for getting through the holiday.

It certainly didn’t help that he worked at a coffeeshop run by Eliza Schuyler, who was, quite possibly, the most hopeless romantic that John had ever met. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, he adored Eliza. But, in times like these, she could become a little consumed by her tasks. 

And, of course, now that she was seeing somebody, it was even worse. John had to admit that Maria and Eliza were a cute couple. But if Ms. Reynolds ever dared to hurt his best friend, she would have both him and Angelica to deal with. 

Then again, judging by the enamored look that Maria was currently giving the busy brunette, John thought that maybe- just maybe- they might make it. 

He sighed, slouching back, and glancing around the barren shop. It was two hours until they opened, and Eliza was running around the room as though her life depended on it; last week, she and Angelica had gone upstate to visit their father and their youngest sister, Peggy. 

Thus, the tiny coffeeshop had been left to Maria and John, both of which had absolutely zero interest in prepping for the upcoming holiday. 

Which meant that Eliza was now hard at work, cutting roses and placing them strategically in grand bouquets. He glanced down at the banner he was supposed to be working on. It was a simple enough design; pastel pink canvas, with loopy handwriting spelling out ‘Happy Valentine’s Day.’ He could picture the hearts that he would draw around the words. It would be great, and Eliza would love it. 

“John, how’re you doing?” She called out over her shoulder. 

“I’m getting there.” He replied, picking up the sharpie and tracing the letters carefully. There was something about art that gave him peace, and, although it wasn’t a profession he’d want to be tied to, it was an oddly relieving hobby. And he was good at it, which wasn’t something he could say, all that often. 

“You’re the greatest.” Eliza breathed out, earning a raised eyebrow from and indignant Maria. 

“I see how it is,” she teased, gently, and Eliza rolled her eyes fondly, before leaning forward and leaving a soft peck on her girlfriend’s lips. Maria smirked. 

“Better?” 

“Much.” 

John held back a sigh of exasperation. Another thing about Valentine’s Day was all the _love._ Being single, it exasperated him to no end. 

He didn’t have time to harp on his bitterness, due to Eliza’s phone breaking the two women apart. She looked at the caller ID, grinned, and ducked into the storage room, leaving Maria and John in the quiet shop. 

“Hey,” Maria sat down in front of him, looking down at his work. “It’s coming out nice.” 

“Thanks.” He answered, politely. They didn’t know each other very well, and the conversation was forced and awkward. “I liked the cookies you baked.” 

“Oh, that was mainly ‘Liza.” She waved him off. “I just added the frosting.” 

“Well, if anything, you’ve got a good sense of aesthetic.” He commented. Maria nodded, and the small talk died as quickly as it began. Without Eliza, they didn’t have many topics of conversation. 

John heard a giggle emerge from where Eliza was talking on the phone, her mirth becoming louder as she stepped back into the room. She met Maria’s eyes, bobbing her head excitedly. 

“He’s coming?” Maria asked, leaning forward. Eliza smiled. 

“He said he wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She replied, before pausing and whipping out her phone again. “Oh, I’ve got to tell Angelica!” 

“And Burr.” 

“Jesus, poor Aaron.” Eliza mused, before shrugging. “I’ll send out a mass text. We’re getting the squad back together.” 

John furrowed his brow, but chose not to ask. It was clear that it had something to do with Maria and Eliza’s college friends, some of which often visited. 

Maria turned to face John, a crooked grin working it’s way onto her red lips. 

“You know,” she began, “you’d like Alexander.” 

Eliza looked up from her keyboard, eyes glimmering deviously. John groaned, internally. 

“And Alex would like you.” She finished, and he could practically see the cogs turning in her head. “You should stay. Meet the crew.” 

_Subtle,_ he thought, suppressing an eye roll. 

“Nah, I was planning on heading home, binging on a tv series, eating chocolate. No better way to spend Valentine’s Day.” He declined, but he already knew that the girls would not take no for an answer. 

“Don’t be silly, Laurens.” Eliza said, resolutely. “You’re staying. Besides, I need the help.” 

“So it’s settled.” Maria confirmed, standing up to meet Eliza over at another table. 

John sighed, turning back to his work. Valentine’s Day spent with strangers was better than Valentine’s Day spent alone, right? 

As long as he didn’t have to put up with Jefferson all that much, everything would be fine. 

\+ 

John had never really understood James Madison. The man was an intellectual, yet quiet, and seemed so frail that the merest gust of wind could reduce him to dust. 

And apparently the saying opposites attract wasn’t all that far-off, seeing as how John was absolutely positive that James was dating one Thomas Jefferson, a loud, cocky idiot, for lack of a better word. Yes, Thomas was intelligent as well, but there were some points that he was just completely wrong about. 

At the very least, James didn’t take Thomas’ shit. Which, frankly, earned John’s respect. 

“Don’t tell me Hamilton’s coming.” Jefferson moaned, the dramatic agony in his nasal voice making John cringe. 

James shot Angelica and exasperated look. 

“Here? He’s coming here?” 

Angelica folded her arms, sticking her jaw out, defensively, and Thomas and James cowered slightly. 

“Yes, Alex is coming here- Burr, don’t move.” She held up a finger and Aaron Burr froze in place, although it was evident that he had been heading towards the door. 

“Ah, I’ve missed le petit lion.” Lafayette sighed from his spot on the bay window. “Wonder how he’s doing.”

“Are you kidding? His email recaps of his daily life take up almost all of my storage.” Burr muttered darkly. 

John didn’t feel particularly out of place with the small group, but there was something amusing about looking from the outside in. This Alexander definitely seemed like quite the character. 

Eliza settled herself next to him, shooting a fond look at the conglomeration of people that had gathered around the shop. The café itself was gorgeous, the shades of pink and red casting an easy sort of mood. Eliza had this knack for decoration; she could overstuff a room, and make it seem as though nothing was in excess. 

“A little tip for when it comes to Alexander; don’t get him started on the candidates for the coming election. He’ll shit-talk Trump like there’s no tomorrow.” Eliza advised. 

“Lucky for me, complaining about Trump is one of my favorite pastimes.” John answered. 

“You know, you two really do have a lot in common.” She insisted, and John gave her a look. 

“Eliza, are you trying to set me up with your friend?” He asked, but he already knew the answer. The Schuyler had made it her personal duty to find somebody for him. 

“Yes,” she admitted, “but only because it would mean that Alex has been, at the very least, involved with every single one of my friends.” 

John gave her an alarmed look, and she chuckled. 

“Alexander and I were together for the better part of freshman and sophomore year.” She explained. “We were happy, and I loved him.” Her eyes flitted over to Angelica. “But so did others.” Eliza tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, this time turning to Maria. “It didn’t work out, for a multitude of reasons. But we’re still friends and I still care very deeply about him.” 

John gave her a dubious look. 

“You’re friends with your ex?” 

Eliza shushed him, continuing the story. 

“Alex and Maria were never really _together_ but she harbored feelings for him, and they made out. On several occasions. I wasn’t too fond of that, although I was convinced that it was because of Alex.” She turned to John. “Spoiler alert: it wasn’t, I just wasn’t as heterosexual as I had originally planned.” 

John grinned, listening intently. 

“Junior year, Alex and James worked on this group project called _The Federalist Papers_ with some guy named John Jay. They ended up pulling all the weight, and got more than a little friendly.” 

Eliza waggled her eyebrows, and John shoved her playfully. 

“They didn’t work out, a tad too different to last.” Her dark eyes landed on Thomas and James, who were chatting amicably in the back of the shop. The former seemed to be flirting with the latter (and failing, too). “You see those two? Fancy themselves ‘casual.’” 

John scoffed at that, taking note of how entranced Madison and Jefferson were by each other, caught up in their own little world. 

“Please. They’re clearly infatuated with each other.” 

“Yes, well, _I_ know that, and _you_ know that- but Thomas and James? _They_ don’t know that.” She bit her lip. “It’s honestly quite maddening.” 

She shook her head, turning back to John. 

“Him and Lafayette just liked making out. A lot. No feelings, all though I always thought they would develop.” She shrugged, lightly. “Guess not.” 

“And Burr?” John asked, looking at the upset man slouching in a chair. Eliza paused. 

“I.. don’t know.” She answered. “I honestly have absolutely no idea.” 

John laughed, running a hand through his curly hair. There were hardly any customers in the café, and the uncrowded room put him at ease. 

He told Eliza he was going to get some air, and walked out into the cold New York streets. He didn’t think he could ever get used to the chill here, having grown up in South Carolina. Not that he was in any hurry to go back. Ever. 

“Do you have the time?” A voice called out, making John jump slightly. He whirled around, facing a considerably shorter man, with dark, nearly shoulder length hair, and fiery eyes. 

“Huh?” He mumbled, dumbly, struck by how intensely the stranger was looking at him. 

“Nevermind,” the man answered, taking out his own phone and checking the clock. _The time, dumbass, he asked you for the time._

“It’s, uh, a quarter to eight.” He read from the lit screen. The stranger grinned up at him, and John felt at a loss for air. 

“So it seems.” He answered, holding out a John replied, holding out a hand. “I’m John Laurens.” 

The stranger took his hand, shaking it exuberantly, and John completely failed to note the fact that he had just given his full name to a random dude on the street- no, instead he focused on how perfectly their hands seem to fit together, how the moonlight casted an ethereal glow on the man in front of him, and on how he didn’t feel that overwhelming sense of loneliness as strongly as he had a few minutes ago. 

“I’m Alexander Hamilton.” The stranger replied, his accent making him every more endearing and- wait. 

“I’m sorry, did you say Alexander?” 

“Seeing as how it’s my name, I’d be surprised to have said otherwise.” The stranger said, and John turned to peek into the café’s window, to find one Eliza Schuyler gazing jubilantly at the scene before her. 

“Ah,” Alexander nodded, in understanding. “You’re _that_ Laurens.” John turned to him, in surprise. 

“She told you about me?” He asked, mortified. 

“Yes, and she wasn’t wrong. You’re very attractive, and seem quite quick-witted.” Alex commented, bluntly, causing John’s cheeks to heat up slightly. 

“I also hate Donald Trump.” John added, and Alexander’s smile grew. 

“I think there’s a chapel around the corner, you know?” He quipped, and John chuckled, leaning against the windowpane, hopefully blocking Eliza’s view. 

“Did you just propose? Buy me dinner, first.” 

“How about coffee?” Alexander offered, nodding towards the shop. He shivered slightly, and it was only then that John noticed that the short man was wearing about four layers of clothing, and that the tip of his nose and cheeks were red, due to the frigid air. 

John placed his hand on the other man’s shoulder and led him inside, feeling Alexander relax as soon as they walked into the warmer room. The group had stopped their chit-chat and we’re now looking expectantly at Alex. 

Lafayette bounced off of his seat, and wrapped Alexander in a hug, nearly lifting him off the ground. Eliza, Maria, and Angelica crowded around him, kissing his cheek and trading greetings. Thomas grunted in recognition, and James waved over at Alex, with a tiny grin. Burr merely sighed, melancholically, as Alex shot him a wink. 

The fluttery feeling in his gut had not ceased, and as Alexander was dragged over to a table, he found himself unable to resist following him. 

He didn’t exactly know what he was expecting from it all. Not intercourse, obviously, his asexual brain reminded him- not that John needed any sort of reminding. 

He found that he enjoyed listening to Alexander talk. His words rolled of the tongue in a teasing timbre, a rapid fire exchange between him and whoever he was addressing. At some point during the night, he had laced his fingers with John’s, although the latter was unsure of when it had happened. 

When the clock chimed midnight, Eliza ushered everybody out. 

“Closing time,” she said, firmly. “No exceptions.” 

They decided to head over to Lafayette’s apartment, for some good old-fashioned wine and movies. John was hesitant (he still didn’t really know these people), but decided to join them. 

“You know, you still owe me a coffee.” He told Alex, as they walked over to the apartment. Alexander hummed in agreement, his strides considerably quick for such short legs. 

“I plan on following through with that.” He assured him. “And, although I could have bought you a coffee while we were in a literal coffeeshop, the fact that I didn’t, ensures that I get to see you again.” 

“Clever.” John quipped. 

“I should hope so.” Alex answered, smiling, and John decided that he very much liked how Alexander’s nose crinkled when he was happy. 

And, hey; maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t as much of a bust as he had originally believed. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick v-day fic because these losers own my ass
> 
> tumblr: schvylers  
> twitter: @eyydotham


End file.
